sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweethearts of Fox Family
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History The Good Girl is an archetype of a cute, kind, unassuming, and honest girl. List of FOX Family's "Girls Next Door" Kristy Castelli (All About Us) became the girl next door when the books All About Us hit bookstores and made the best-seller list. She was the girl who didn't dress over the top like her three good friends, but wore converse shoes and simple California clothes. She was the daughter of a high school principal and owner of their family's pizza restaurant. She played sports in her high school and had gotten good grades. Kristy had gained fans due to her good nature and positive influence. But in her senior year, she gets pregnant and suffers a miscarriage, which shows that even good girls make mistakes. Following the end of high school, Kristy and her friend, Sierra Jennings landed their own spin-off series, Sierra & Kristy, where they live in an off-campus apartment attending community college. Despite what she went through in the beginning of her senior year, Kristy had remained the "good girl" in the AAU series. Jenny Healy (Double Trouble) took the spot of "Girl Next Door" when the series Double Trouble became a hit after it was released in bookstores. She was the girl boys wanted to date and the girl girls wanted to be. Although a straight-A student, Jenny is member of the school newspaper and member of the cheerleading squad. Growing up in Leawood, California, Jenny was a sweet, shy, quiet well-mannered girl. She was one half of the Healy twins. Throughout the series, she was very popular with readers, along with her twin sister. Her smooth, silky, brown hair, cute, pretty face, and cute outfits made her especially popular with boys, Jenny landed her first serious boyfriend. The fact that she was a very good girl status made her popular with readers who can relate to Jenny. Katie Doyle, having the sweetest attitude in the school, took the spot of "Girl Next Door" thanks to the new web series, Superhuman Samurai Sybersquad. Starting off her junior year in high school, she already has the qualities. She is already the most popular girl in school, the vice president of the Student Council, the captain of the Girls Tennis Team, and is well respected by most of her peers. The hottest guy that Katie specifically has a strong romantic feelings for from the start is Nick Harrison. She and her lifelong best friend, Liz Peterman refer to her as "the hottest guy in North Valley". She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, despite not growing up without a silver spoon in her mouth. Samantha Morgan, having had a role on the longtime popular children's show, Power Rangers, became "Girl Next Door'' following the debut of PRM. It started when she was introduced as the Pink Ranger who attended high school and was interested in photography, BMX bike riding and caring about the environment. She also developed romantic feelings for Red Ranger, J.D. Keller. When PRM changed to PRSM for the second season, Samantha morphed into Legendary Ranger, which allowed her to morphed into previous Pink Rangers. She is best friends with Yellow Ranger Kelly Hale and close friends with her other ranger teammates. After the evil Armada was defeated, she graduates from high school and moves away for college with Kelly She reigned as Girl Next Door on this list. See Also *Maryam Wells' "It" Girls